1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multiprocessor systems which include a plurality of service processors for monitoring and controlling various system parameters. More particularly, the invention relates to the interrelationship between the plurality of service processors and mechanisms for ensuring that one properly functioning service processor is in control of the system at all times.
2. Prior Art
A multiprocessor system can be assembled by coupling a plurality of uniprocessor systems together. Even though each of the uniprocessor systems may have its own service processor for performing various monitoring and control functions, it is desirable that the entire multiprocessor system be under the control of only one service processor.
Although this could be accomplished by providing only a single service processor in the multiprocessor system, reliability would be enhanced by having two service processors available to the system. It also allows the reconfiguration to two basic, totally independent processors.